


take a chance, leap

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Stiles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “You haven’t even touched your food,” Deucalion prompts gently over dinner, looking pointedly at Stiles’ still mostly full plate. “What’s going on, darling?”





	take a chance, leap

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old prompt fill I never got around to finishing before I too a break from fandom.

“You haven’t even touched your food,” Deucalion prompts gently over dinner, looking pointedly at Stiles’ still mostly full plate. “What’s going on, darling?”

 

Stiles puts the utensils away, hands clasped tight together. Stiles takes a deep breath, then says, looking directly in Deucalion’s eyes.

 

“There’s something I have to tell you.” Stiles starts, notes how it sounds and continues on swiftly to reassure Deucalion, ”It’s nothing bad! But it’s important. I just don’t know how to start,” Stiles says quietly.

 

Deucalion smiles encouragingly, reaches over the table for Stiles’ hands, holding them in his.

 

“However you see fit, darling,”

 

“Okay. Thanks,” the smile Stiles gives Deucalion is a little wobbly, but Deucalion says nothing, just kisses Stiles’ knuckles, and Stiles if grateful for it, “So. The other day a friend sort of came out to me. I guess. Asked me to use a different set of pronouns, too.  _ Fae _ told me fae is librafeminine – it means that my friend is mostly agender, but sometimes feels feminine. We had a sort of long talk about it and I learned that there’s a lot more genders there that I never even knew existed. And I kind of…” Stiles takes another breath then forges on, eager to get it all out, ripped off like a band-aid,  “I kind of realized that maybe the way I’ve been feeling about certain things was actually normal and not just. Well, that I’m not completely fucked up.”

 

“Oh darling,” Deucalion says, with feeling, pressing kisses to Stiles’ palms.

 

“I’m still figuring things out,” Stiles explains, feeling choked up all of a sudden, moisture obscuring the view, “but I’m pretty sure I’m not a—I’m agender. That means that I don’t have a gender.”

 

“Okay,” Deucalion says, smiling at Stiles encouragingly, “Thank you for telling me. I do have a few questions.”

 

It makes Stiles laugh, the way Deucalion says it, for a moment seeming as inquisitive as Stiles always is.

 

“Figured you would,” Stiles replies, offers Deucalion a smile, “Shoot.”

 

“Have you decided on the pronouns you want to use?” Deucalion asks and that takes Stiles by surprise. However a very pleasant one.

 

“Um, maybe just they/them for now?” Stiles licks their lips, they’ve thought it through, a tiny bit, but it’s all still so new. “But only when we’re in private. You’re only the third person to know.”

 

Deucalion doesn’t seem at all offended by the fact he wasn’t the first to know, which is a relief. Not that Stiles thought he would be upset, Deucalion has always been so patient and understanding, communicating with Stiles when he got upset or hurt.

 

“I’m guessing your dad and Scott. Or was it Peter?” Deucalion hedges a guess.

 

“Well, the first person was my friend, Kira, actually. Fae is okay with me telling you, by the way. We talked about it and Kira said that if you wanted to ask some questions that I wasn’t able to answer fae is more than okay with answering them instead. Then Dad, yeah. Peter probably knows that something is going on, but hasn’t confronted me about it yet. I kind of want to tell him and Scott at the same time, if only because that way they won’t get to say I’m playing favorites.”

 

Deucalion chuffs out a laugh at that, prompting Stiles to smile. They’re both pretty amused by how both Scott and Peter are possessive of their friendship with Stiles, something that even after two years of the wolves fighting over them makes Stiles reel.

 

“They’ll learn to share soon enough,” Deucalion reassures.

 

“I guess.”

 

“Are you bothered by any of the pet names I use?” Deucalion asks then, expression serious, but open, eager to learn, “We can find some others that’ll suit you better.”

 

“No!” Stiles almost yells, blushes furiously then clears their throat before trying again, “Um, I mean. No, there’s no need. I really like it when you call me darling or love or sweetheart.  _ Or baby. _ ” Stiles whispers the last part, even though there’s no one else at the apartment but them. They blame the fact that Deucalion only ever calls them baby in bed, when he’s doing unspeakable things to Stiles.

 

Deucalion smirks at Stiles, “If you’re sure.”

 

Stiles swats at Deucalion for good measure, the recaptures Deucalion’s hands in his. “I am. I really am.” They bite their lip, worrying it for a moment. “You’re really okay with this?”

 

Deucalion smiles softly at Stiles, then gets out of his chair simultaneously pulling Stiles out of theirs. He rounds the table then pulls Stiles into his arms, holding them close, “Of course I am, love,” he promises, “It changes nothing. I just ask you that you tell me if I do or say something wrong. Don’t ever be afraid to point it out when I’m acting obtuse, darling, I only ever want the best for you.”

 

There’s tears in Stiles’ eyes again and Stiles presses their face to Deucalion’s shoulder.

“I promise. Thank you.”

 

“Thank  _ you _ for trusting me, Stiles.”

 

Stiles thinks it’s sounds a lot like  _ I love you,  _ the way Deucalion says it. They think of saying it first themself, but there’s no rush. One big talk in a day is quite enough, they decide as Deucalion pulls them impossibly close, pressing kisses to their brow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles comes out as agender to Deucalion. I’ve tried not to use pronouns for Stiles until they told Deuc which ones to use, but lemme now how I did.


End file.
